bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Wise Guys
Wise Guys is the second episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason is reading "The Time Machine" and Michelle is making a birthday card for her friend, but she can't decide what she wants to draw. Jason shushes her because he's reading. He's at the part where the Time Traveler meets the Morlocks, nasty hairy creatures. He jokes that Michelle is like a Morlock. Michelle doesn't find that amusing. When Jason says they live underground where it's dark, Michelle turns off the lamp. Jason gets annoyed by this. Michelle tells him that since he said she was like a Morlock, she wants it dark. Jason doesn't find what she did funny. Grandmum comes in and asks what they are doing. Michelle answers that she's making a birthday card for Molly. Grandmum advises her to put a pad under her paper since that table has dents. Michelle replies that it's fine, but her paper tears when she tries to draw. Grandmum asks Jason if he put a brighter bulb in the lamp. Jason answers it gives better life. Grandmum advises him to put in a dimmer bulb since that lamp wasn't wired for modern bulbs. Jason replies that he knows what he's doing. Grandmum tells him he'd be wise to listen to her advice if he wants to do things the right way. She quotes the verse, "Listen to advice and accept instruction, and in the end, you will be wise." She tells him that she speaks from experience. She tells Jason and Michelle to wash up, since they're having liver souffle. Disgusted, Jason wises he actually had a time machine so that he can skip ahead to breakfast. The Rockhopper starts to fly and Jason and Michelle get galeezeled aboard. Aboard the Rockhopper, Jason gets a time machine from the storage bay. Fidgel says that he had that when he was little. He saved hundreds of cereal box tops. When Michelle comments how long that took, Fidgel replies that Kevin helped him. Jason notices that the time machine is in pieces. Fidgel tells him that he took it apart to attach a card to the spokes on his bicycle. Jason asks if he can put it back together. Fidgel allows him to do so. He also offers to give advice, but Jason declines his offer. Jason finishes constructing the time machine. He begins to run it for a test drive, but nothing seems to happen. He doesn't understand why the time machine doesn't work. Michelle hands him the paper which the directions are on, commenting that Jason never looks at them. Jason takes a glance at the part where it says "Batteries not included". At the Comet Lounge, Jason tells Sol he needs all the batteries he has. Sol wonders why he's in a rush. He suggests that Jason talks with the Federation vet he's with, but Jason says there is no time. Zidgel says that he's missing a great opportunity since soldiers like the vet started the Federation. Sol says that they have lot to learn from vets like him. Jason, however, asks if he can have his batteries. Sol gives him the batteries. Admiral Strap contacts the Rockhopper crew to let them know about their new mission to Planet Obstantinople. Its inhabitants are having a dispute over what wattage bulbs to use. The younger inhabitants are disagreeing with the older ones. The Rockhopper crew needs to head to the planet to sort things out. As the Rockhopper is flying in space, Jason is putting the batteries into the time machine. Midgel advises him that time machines can be tricky. Fidgel adds that the space-time continuum is not to be messed with. However, Jason doesn't listen that much to what they said. He operates the time machine again and it works, albeit it only throws things one second into the future. Jason gets disappointed at this. Fidgel talks to Midgel about giving advice to Jason, if only he'd listen. Suddenly, Jason gets an idea. Jason's idea turns out to be upgrading the time machine. Someone sends them a message. It's cobbled up, but it said something about time, Jason, and certain doom. However, Fidgel can't find the message's source and he can't play it again since it's gone. Zidgel and Midgel assume that the message is a dire warning. Jason operates the time machine once more. This time, it plunges the Rockhopper's interior into darkness for a split second. The Rockhopper gets stuck in a death dive. The controls don't respond, and the Rockhopper will crash in thirty seconds. When the Rockhopper crashes on an unknown planet, it gets practically destroyed. Zidgel checks if the planet's atmosphere is safe. After he does so, he assures everyone else that it's safe. Jason tells the rest of the crew that it isn't his fault since the time machine didn't work. Michelle retorts that he didn't listen to any advice. The twins hear some coughing in the distance. The sources turn out to be two old penguins. The short penguin says that the Rockhopper crew didn't get the transmission. The skinny penguin comments that Jason ignored their warnings about the time machine. Zidgel walks up to them and says that their spaceship has been damaged and asks for a communication device. Fun Facts *Jason is reading H.G. Wells' "The Time Machine" at the beginning of the episode. * Planet Obstantinople is named after Constantinople, the capital city of the Byzantine Empire. * President No-I'm-The-President is still hurling in outer space. * The verse quoted is "Proverbs 19:20". Gallery Episode File:Wise Guys (3-2-1 Penguins!) Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes